The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
by TwoTreeHills
Summary: 5 years after everyone took their way to future, things are different, complicated, better, and shocking. General OTH fanfiction of all couples and characters...how will it all change and how will they all reunite? Read and review.


**One Tree Hill Season 5**

**5.01 The World Has Turned ****and Left Me Here**

**Written by: **TwoTreeHills  
**Date of Publishment: **July 23, 2007  
**Title Inspiration: **The World Has Turned and Left Me Here - Weezer  
**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything  
**Author's Note:**First One Tree Hill fan fiction. General with storylines of all the characters,  
5 years after the S4 finale took place. **It's lengthy, but please read and comment.  
****Song:**Shadows and Regrets – Yellowcard  
**If you want link to the song private message me or just say so.**

**-**Time is something you cannot control. It may go fast or slow, but it will slide past you anyways. As long as the good moments are they will end and same goes for the bad moments. They may last, they may not, but they will end. But what is just way out of control: life. It's mysterious, it's a gift, its love in many ways, it can be difficult and it can be hell, but it will always be _your _life. Where will life take you? Why is life such a gift? Do we really receive, give, or keep this love that we're supposed to have? Will it always be difficult or will it be like hell? They way I put it: life is a very long ride.

**5**** YEARS LATER**

Lucas is in The Rivercourt. He looks at the floor and sees everyone's name bolded on the floor. He remembers each one clearly until the day. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Skills…everyone. He looked around to see it all abandoned and destroyed. The shore of the river close to the court left some trash and junk, while the hoops were all rusted and one was completely hanging, but not completely broken. The trees and the grass around it weren't green anymore. Who would've thought how it would turn up? At least that's how Lucas thought about it. He barely visited The Rivercourt after graduation and he had always dreamed of coming back one day and see it as bright as it once was. The Rivercourt had a meaning most of all, a meaning of friendship, that friends do exist, but most of all a symbol that there was happiness. So he focused again on the names of his friends and stared, probably remembering the old times. It was something he actually missed.

He then goes to his car and takes out a basket ball. He stared at it and it had Nathan and his signature on it. He remembered that last game they played. It was a tie actually, but he enjoyed it and so did Nathan. Nathan was his brother back then. He then keeps staring at the ball and fixes at the damaged hoop. Lucas remembers all those times he actually made a shot in there and how good it felt. Lucas then aims at the hanging hoop, starts an impulse and force with his arms and hands and throws the ball. It speeds through the air and with all hope and so much fright, it hit the hoop. But then the ball keeps rolling around the hoop and entered it. It hit the floor and started bouncing and then the almost broken hoop falls to the ground in a loud noise. The basket ball kept bouncing, bouncing, and it slowed down in every bounce, but it kept bouncing, bouncing…

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Nathan Scott scores making his team win 42 – 38!" announces Mouth McFadden with a lot of energy as he tells the game to the outside.

A huge celebration goes on as Nathan Scott and fellow players celebrate in happiness of their win. Some were hugging, some where giving each other hi-fives, others extended their hand, some left, but the whole stadium was soaring. The fans were jumping up and down not caring of what they were stepping on or pushing the hype just seem to overcome everyone.

"Wow, was that a game! Next match is March 23rd, 2012!" Mouth announces through his microphone to his laptop. He pulls his microphone down and shuts his laptop as fans start leaving and the teams head to their lockers. Mouth catches up with the team and enters.

The lockers were neat, they were indeed amazing, and everything was tied and good looking.

"Dude, is there any game where you don't make a basket?" fellow player of Nathan's team claims. He had 'Patterson' on his back and he was number 19.

Nathan looks back as he takes off his shirt and throws it all the other side of the wide room.

"We played as a team, Ken, don't screw. Great job everyone I hope to see you all like this for the next match. Though, Rick, you need to learn on your defensive skills you sucked out there," he said as he looked at Rick a fairly tall player and he just nods his head in agreement. "Everyone played great, keep it up."

The whole team claps along with Nathan as they all grab their belongings and some make their way to take a shower, while some leave. Everyone was quiet at the moment, you could hear a little talk, but it felt like whispering because of the expansion.

Nathan was left alone as he fixed his locker and took out a bag.

Mouth nears Nathan to ask him some stuff.

"Hey, Nate," Mouth saluted a bit shy. The locker's door prevents Mouth from seeing Nathan and vice versa. Then Mouth turns on his recorder to record a few things he needed to ask.

"You just started out the play offs with this amazing fresh, new team that started out in 2010 'The Hawks'. How do you feel—

Nathan closed the locker's door with a big force and looks at Mouth. He stares at him with an awkward face.

"I'm not in the mood for interviews, Mouth. I need to get home, to my kid, to my wife, I have no time," Nathan responded dryly.

"I just really need to ask you some questions, the play offs have just started and your team is in the lead I need some information, if it really doesn't bother you," Mouth responded.

"Why don't you go ask anyone else in the team? They don't go home to a family," Nathan answers as he put a clean shirt on.

"They're not the captain, you're captain," Mouth explained.

Nathan looks at Mouth for a second actually considering the interview.

"Make it fast," Nathan stated.

"Ok, thanks. So, I'll have to start again as all of this was recorded so…yeah," Mouth said with insecurity as he started recording once again.

"Here we are with fellow caption, Nathan Scott. Nathan, you just started out the play offs with this amazing fresh, new team that started out in 2010 'The Hawks'. How do you feel about this instant success?" Mouth started as he put the microphone beneath his lips.

"Well, I started out playing basketball since a teen and I have played it through out my life so I'm pretty happy with all the situation of really having a controlled team with actual success," Nathan answered.

"And since a teen, did you enjoy basket?" Mouth asked.

"I did, there were some obstacles though," Nathan responded.

"Like what obstacles? Forgetting your friends? Marriage? Brotherhood?" Mouth let too much out and not in the right way.

"Right. But look were I am now?" Nathan said. He then let go of the microphone to the floor causing a screech around the whole lockers. Nathan looks at Mouth with a somewhat glare and leaves.

Mouth picks up the microphone and just couldn't figure out where he was standing at the moment.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

It's night and the moon is glowing as Peyton Sawyer sat at her new apartment window. The moonlight made her eyes glow and her blazing blonde hair glow as well. Her hair was different now, she had it longer and a bit curlier, but it wasn't completely blonde. It is quiet as the wind blows through and then Peyton hears a door shut, but she doesn't look back.

"The wonderful moonlight gaze. Are you sure you don't believe in werewolves or something?" a female voice commented.

Peyton then hops down the window into the apartment. She smiles sarcastically.

"Yes and I also believe in witches like you," Peyton replied in a joke.

"Funny, I thought I was the only one" the girl said in sarcasm as well.

"You're stubborn, Rachel," said Peyton while she then put a sweater on and threw herself in an extended hot red couch.

"You're weird, Peyton," Rachel Gattina said back. Rachel still had her red hair, but with curly ends, she looked fancier.

"Whatever, I'm just tired of looking for a job and working as a waitress," Peyton said really tired.

"I told you that my boss needs an extra assistant, but you seem to have no interest so you'll just rot out in that window staring at the moon," Rachel said with a special tone. Not angry, but joke fully.

"And I'd rather stare at the moon and rot than work as an assistant," Peyton answered. She then got up from the couch and looks at Rachel who was standing against the white walls. Rachel grins at Peyton.

"I want to work on something that inspires me, you know? Art, music, whatever. I don't want to be miserable and do something I hate for the rest of my life," she added.

"Well, Peyton, have I ever told you of the term "never give up"?

"That's a phrase not a term. And, yes, I've heard it billions of times," Peyton answered.

"You should know, Sawyer, which giving up is the weakest thing to do. This coming from someone who messed up a whole school, stole a test, almost didn't graduate, the list goes on. But you? You've been through more than enough and that really shows me that you would never give up. At least that's what the cheerleader who listened to punk would say," Rachel stated.

Peyton then puts a fake smile and looks at Rachel "Thanks, Rachel. I think I've never felt this vast, you know? Since we all got our ways who would've thought we would end up like this? I would've never thought of Nathan seriously successful or Brooke—

"To hell with Brooke. She can have all she wants, but she doesn't have us," Rachel said.

There's silence for a while.

"I guess you're right," Peyton said simply as she then looks at a picture of all her girl friends in high school and sees Brooke and her hugging in it. Rachel then puts the picture down.

"We don't want nostalgia in here. Besides, get ready for tonight's party," Rachel exclaimed as she then walked away and Peyton would stare at the moon.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Nathan arrives home and opens the door to Haley making cookies with James. James is 5 years old, he looks a lot like his father, but he has some characteristics from Haley like her eyes. His hair is brown and he is tall for his age. James was sitting in a white couch watching TV and eating his cookie, while Haley was beside him cleaning up the crumbs.

"Look, James, Daddy's home!" Haley smiles at James though he kept eating his cookie. "Say hi to James, Nathan."

"Did you see my match? I made a lot of baskets and my team actually played well. I think if we keep going like this we'll even reach the championship. We're very recognized right now and we're in the lead," Nathan replied ignoring Haley's request for him to salute his son.

"Hi daddy," James said as he was focused on a kids TV show.

Haley then stares at Nathan with a certain look saying 'say hi to him now or you'll see what happens'.

"Hi, son. What are you doing? Since when do you watch 'Mike the Train'?" Nathan asked trying to start a conversation with his son.

"Yes, Nathan, we did see your game as always. And 'Mike the Train' is his favourite TV show," Haley replied not too happy.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot it was," Nathan said.

"You never knew to start with," said Haley.

"Daddy, you were awesome tonight. It's sad that you didn't get to see me play in the afternoon because of that stupid duty you had," James said innocently. He kept his eyes on the TV and eating the cookie.

"Who said that?" Nathan asked.

"Mom," James answered.

Nathan looks at Haley and they both stare.

"You played terrific, James," Haley smiled positively. Then she looks back at Nathan "Nathan, I think we need to talk."

Nathan then realizes something was wrong. He follows Haley into their room. Haley then slams the door.

"What kind of father are you?" Haley started in a very angry tone.

"What?" Nathan scowled.

"I said what type of father are you? The type of father that forgets his son's first basketball game and doesn't even know he watches TV or his favourite TV show?" Haley asks.

Nathan presses his eyebrows with his eyes as they lower in expression of anger.

"I was busy working," Nathan said rising his tone.

"You always are, aren't you?" Haley answered back.

"That job is what keeps you and that kid eating and under a roof."

"That kid is your son, Nathan. I think a more important job is to focus on your family than work," Haley said.

"I am focusing on my family! I win a lot and I have success and that's what keeps my focus on the family," Nathan explains.

"It's not about the money or the success, Nathan! It's about how much care, how much you emphasize in your child or in your wife, which is almost nothing," Haley walks around the other side of their room so she doesn't face Nathan. She then sits down on the bed as she swipes her hair off her forehead.

"You want me to quit then? I'd be more than glad to sleep on the streets I hear they're comfortable," Nathan answered sarcastically.

"Stop it, Nathan," Haley said. She had her hand held with her knee as she rubbed her fingertips in her forehead like if she were having a headache.

"You start—

"Stop it! Please," she repeated as she doesn't even look at Nathan in the eye.

Then James opens the door innocently. Nathan notices, but Haley doesn't.

"Mommy, are you and Dad going to separate?" James asked in a very cute, but sad voice.

Haley then turns around instantly and rushes to hug him.

"No, we are not, dear. People sometimes have discussions and fights, but they get through it. Always keep that in mind, ok?" Haley told as she had her hands on his shoulders and she was on her knees to his height.

"Ok, mommy, I will. I'm going to sleep now," James said as he yawned. He hugged her mother once again and then he hugged Nathan, but just reaching him until his waist.

"Bye, Daddy."

Nathan looks down at his son and he then picks him up and carries him with effort.

"Have sweet dreams, sport," Nathan smiled and gave his son a kiss in the cheek. James giggled and accidentally punched Nathan's cheek, but it didn't matter. Nathan put him down and rubbed his hair as he left and closed the door.

Nathan turns to Haley and they both look at each other deeply.

"Let's not get stuff like this in between us any more, Nathan. I've spent my last years happy with my son and being your wife, I wouldn't want to see it go because of a stupid fight," Haley stated really regretting the fight.

"Don't worry, Hales, married couples always fight and things may happen, but we will get through it. We have each other," Nathan also regrets the fight and then he sits down on the bed next to Haley. He puts his strong arm around her softly and gives her a gentle kiss. Haley in the mood of his kiss she continues with it and they both keep kissing as they lie back in the bed and do what married couples do best: Love.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

It was day now and Lucas lays in his bed as quiet arose while plenty of stuff crossed his mind. Then there's a loud _"CRACK!" _of shattering glass.

"Lillieee," Lucas said in a tone of warning, but still not knowing the situation. He opens his door to the kitchen. He then sees a vase all shattered up in the floor.

"I didn't do anything, I promise, it was this bird that flew in!" Lily Roe Scott lied. She was a beautiful girl. Her hair was brownish but blonde at the same time, she was still small as she was 5 years old, she had brown eyes, and a cute little nose. She was like the perfect little girl.

"Yeah, I can see the feathers…in your mouth of a liar!" Lucas joked with his sister.

"Mom's going to punish me, Luke!" Lily said out loud as she started to cry softly.

Lucas makes a pity smile and walks up to Lily avoiding the glass as he knelt down to her height.

"Mom, won't punish you. I can tell her it was me…or a bird with huge wings and little feathers," Lucas tried to make Lily feel better.

Lillie let a little laugh, but sort of a chuckle in her cry. "Thanks, Luke; you're the best brother ever!"

"I'm really surprised," Lucas answered thinking half of Lily, but half of Nathan.

"You shouldn't be, you're the greatest of the greatest," the pretty 5 year old girl added.

"You too. Now, we should get thinking of how you're gonna clean this up, before Mom comes" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?! I take back what I just said," Lily half joked.

"Ok, I'll clean it up, but you're going to help," her brother said.

"Okay!" Lily said as she skipped through to get the material to clean the mess.

Lucas then smiled at her and said "Lils, I'll be right back got to finish something." He then entered his room and fits a letter into an envelope. Lucas then goes through his back door and hands the letter to the mailman.

"I did not wait _at all_, promise," the mailman said sarcastically.

"Sorry for that had a problem going on inside. The address is behind, this time be sure that they hand it in her hands," Lucas said strictly.

"That's my duty and what I've been doing during these whole years." The mailman turned around before he said "Oh, and you have a letter in your mailbox. Not hers though," and walked away. Lucas walked to the mailbox and opened it and grabbed the letter as he got back in and closed the door to see Lily spying on him. "You little devil," he said.

"So I'm not an angel after all?" Lily said in a really innocent voice and expression.

"Not until you clean that vase up," Luke smiled. Lily left and Lucas opened the letter. It was Dan.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"I'm so glad you're helping me out on this, honey, I've needed it since a long time," a tall, blazing black haired, deep brown eyes, elegant, beautiful, and fancy woman said as she walked in hurry through a large hallway in a tall and rich building in California.

"As I've said through out the whole year, you're welcome, Mom," Brooke Davis accepted her mother's, Gina Davis, thanks. Brooke was wearing a formal white shirt with buttons and a black skirt that reached her knees and fit her waist and upper legs perfectly. She was carrying several folders and papers with her while she followed her mother through.

"Compliments are good, it makes you feel better when they are reiterated," Gina Davis commented as she kept walking. You could hear her heals make a loud noise in each step.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you that I really need—

"No time dear we're tardy for the meeting," Gina interrupted her daughter.

"You were tardy for the meeting, I was taking notes, but I really need to go—

Gina Davis stops and Brooke stops with her. Gina turns around.

"Why did you stop?" Brooke asked.

"We're here. It isn't an infinite hallway," Gina used sarcasm.

"Good, I started to think it was, but, Mom, I really need to go over the process for the meeting," Brooke answered.

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier? We don't have enough time now," her mother replied.

"I tried, but you were interrupting me. And why did you come so late?" Brooke asked.

"Go over the notes we need to get in there. Brooke, do not screw up this meeting I have important people inside there wanting to negotiate with my business, I can not afford a screw up," Gina Davis ignored Brooke's significant question as then turns around and opens the door to a room with a large table with several serious men in suits willing to get down to business and tons of briefcases on the table.

"Oh crap," Brooke said under her breath. She referred to being nervous and because she knew something was going to go wrong with her mother.

"Hello, gentlemen," Gina Davis saluted as she entered the extended room.

One woman in the room clears her throat in the meaning of 'there's a woman in here'.

Gina Davis hears this "Do you need a glass of water? Brooke, go get her a glass. Everyone, this is my daughter Brooke Davis and she is also part of the negotiation."

The men inside only nodded their head as saying hello, but remained quiet. Brooke responded by only lifting her hand.

Gina and Brooke proceed to sit down in the available seats which were the last one or more of the 'master' ones. Brooke puts down all the files and remains quiet.

"I really wanted to start negotiating with 'Davis & Davis' because we thought that it would do a great negotiation with us," one of the men started.

"Oh, most definitely! I'm really glad you've chosen 'Davis & Davis' for your store," Gina commented kindly.

Most of the men smile in agreement and keep on with the meeting. Brooke looks lost within.

"Though everything is as we required, we are actually concerned about the amount of magazines we're willing to sell in each stall," another of the men exclaimed.

"I'm glad you asked," Gina Davis put a fake smile as she blinked a lot. She then turns to Brooke.

"Brooke, hand me the numbers please so I can give them to this kind gentlemen," she said. Gina has her eyes fixed on the man who requested this with her fake smile on.

Brooke then gets terrified and whispers "What numbers?"

"What numbers?!" Gina Davis said as she slammed the door of the room where the meeting was held. Obviously the meeting had gone terrible.

"You expected me to count that amount of numbers in 2 days? I have to print, I have to write, I have to confirm, and now count? Mom, I failed math like 400 times in 18 years of school, what do you expect?!" Brooke complained.

"Brooke, I told you to count those numbers weeks before!" Gina raised her tone.

"That was a week before with other clients!" Brooke reminded.

"Doesn't make the situation any differently," Gina claims.

"You're to complain? Like your tardiness here don't matter," Brooke hit a nerve.

"That's my business, Brooke, and so is this building. And now you're tearing it down!" Gina was at the point of screaming.

Brooke shifts to the background and then to her mother directly.

"I'm not you're slave, I'm your daughter! There should be a difference, but I guess not with a mother like you, right?" Brooke answered in the same tone, if not higher. She then handed her mother the folders and papers. Brooke turns around and storms away.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Peyton opens her eyes. She's sore from yesterday's party and she wipes her face with her hands still feeling sleepy. Peyton then looks at the time. It's 1:00 PM and she was in no mood to get up. Then Peyton turns around in her bed to see a guy sleeping beside her. She opens her eyes wide and she's totally awake as she shoves the guy with her hand though he still won't wake up. Peyton then completely pushes him and he almost falls off the bed.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He was obviously angry of being woken up.

Peyton herself gets out of bed and looks for the guy's shirt. She then tosses it in his face.

"Get out," Peyton ordered.

"One more minute of sleep please," he begged still sleepy as he then put his face against the pillow.

Peyton then grabs her pillow and hits him in the back. "I said get out!"

The guy then gets really angry and gets out of bed. He was tall, black haired and he put his shirt on and his shoes as well. He then looks at Peyton in anger and leaves slamming the door.

"Damn it," Peyton exclaimed as she put her hand in her forehead. "Where did I leave my keys?" she questions herself when she starts looking. Under the bed, nothing. In her drawers, nothing. Bathroom or closet, nothing. Peyton's new room wasn't so big, but not too small. It was painted in a dark orange and had a lot of sketches and photography. She had plenty of photos actually. Photos of parks, landscapes, people, stuff, everything. It was beautiful and all taken by her. Her sketches where like old Peyton like: Dark, black & white. One had a picture of the whole Tree Hill gang and she had written 'Where did you take them?' Then on another one there was one of two girls who where hugging, but in between their hug Peyton drew a crack on it trying to imply 'separation'. It was Brooke and Peyton. Peyton then left the room out to her apartment.

"Hey have you seen my keys?" Peyton asks hurt by the sunlight.

"Good morning, Sawyer," Rachel salutes as she sits on the couch eating cereal, fully awake and she had a purple t-shirt, jeans, and sandals.

"My keys," Peyton demanded in a sleepy voice as she stood looking at Rachel.

"I don't know where your keys are," Rachel said as she raised her hand and swung the key inside her finger.

"I need to head off, I'm not even dressed," Peyton insisted.

Rachel did not reply, instead she kept swinging the key around her finger. Peyton didn't notice at the beginning, but then she did and her jaw dropped.

"He proposed?!" Peyton now was fully awake finding the news.

"Just yesterday, after I left him off in the airport so he could leave, but before he did he extended my hand put the ring around my finger and kissed me. He said 'I want you, I want you now like I've wanted you then, I want you tomorrow and forever'," Rachel started explaining the whole proposal to Peyton.

"And?!" Peyton was really excited as she expected Rachel to keep on telling her.

"I said yes, obviously!" Rachel answered with a smile.

"Wow, um, congratulations!" Peyton congratulates as she walks up to Rachel and sits beside her.

"Yeah, well, who would've expected this from Greg, huh? I mean Rachel Gatinna dating the mayor's son? I would've never guessed," Rachel commented.

"Who would?" Peyton joked.

Silence overtakes for a while.

"But there's a tiny problem," Rachel starts.

"What? What is it?" Peyton asks concerned.

Rachel then turns to Peyton really focused. "The wedding."

Peyton puts an expression of being confused "What's wrong with the wedding?"

"I'm going to move out once the wedding is done," Rachel said.

Peyton remains quiet for a while. Then she simply says "Oh."

"But it's not that I want to, but I have to."

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry. It's an obligation, something you _need_ to do," Peyton responds.

"Yeah," Rachel answers. "But you don't hate me don't you?"

"Course not, I understand," Peyton replies.

"Good, cause you're so going to be my maid of honor," Rachel nudged Peyton. Peyton smiles back.

Then Rachel stands up and Peyton stays seated.

"I've got to go out, I'll be back at night," Rachel said as she then grabbed her purse. She then stops and says out loud "Don't forget your keys."

Peyton had just forgotten about her keys. Her mind was on that wedding and how it will all go. Was she going to be left alone once again? Loneliness terrified Peyton most.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Dear Lucas,_

_As you have seen in the news, I'm leaving jail __today. I've been here during 5 years and I am willing to leave. I've gone through change; I am not the person who I used to be. This jail time has made me realize what person I was. An idiot with your mother, with you, my family, with Keith…with everyone. I've been a complete mess and I know I did not make things better, but here I am sending my apologies. The thing is, as Nathan and Haley are living their married life, Deb is in Europe, your mother won't even think about it…I need someone to pick me up out of jail. And, Lucas, the first person that I want to see when I come out of jail is you, son. It's you._

_Dan._

Lucas examined the letter. He keeps it in his hands considering the situation. Dan was all alone, with no one beside him, 5 years of solitude. Well, he deserves it, Lucas thought, but inside he actually felt sorry for him. But that's the price of doing so much harm to everyone. Then suddenly Karen enters in his room and looks at him reading the note.

"Hey, Luke," Karen saluted his son. Karen looked good. She looked healthy, her hair was let loose and it was a bit curly. She was wearing a white shirt, with jeans and a belt holding it.

"Hey, Mom," Lucas said trying to hide the letter, but it was too late. Karen had noticed.

"What's that?" Karen asks suspiciously, but still kind.

"What?" Lucas lies.

"That thing you're hiding behind your back. A letter?" Karen tried to get a glimpse.

"No, it's not—

Karen snatched the letter "Luke, trust your mother."

"Mom…"

Karen read the letter. Each and every word of it. Luke new what her reaction would be.

"He's sending you letters? That scum. He should've rot in jail for the rest of his life! And how would he dare ask you to pick him up, like you—

"I am," Lucas interrupted.

Karen was astonished as her eyes went directly to Lucas. "Did you just say that—?

"I am going to pick him up. Not because I want to or because he deserves it, but for a special reason," Lucas answered.

"Lucas, are you realizing that you're picking up the man who tried to ruin your future? Who almost ruined mine?" Karen is in denial.

"Well, I'm not weak, mom. Look how you turned out. With a wealthy job, career, a daughter, a son, a simple, but comfortable home," Lucas commented.

"I got that on my own, but he made it difficult to do so," Karen replied.

"He won't stop me. I have a plan worked out here," Lucas said. "Mom, trust your son."

Karen then stands still looking at Lucas and Lucas is sitting still in his bed looking at her mother. No one speaks, they just think through the quiet and process of life.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Brooke arrives home furious and angry of the fight with her mother. She's tired of everything and throws her purse in her room. Her parent's house was big; it was really modern and elegant. Brooke sits down in her bed and then she remains quiet. She then hears a few grunts or moans and even screams. But peculiar screams, like screams of satisfaction or excitement. Brooke hears this from the room beside. She stands up and opens the door.

Brooke sees her dad kissing another woman in her underwear and his father shirtless. Then both composing the affair keep kissing until they realize Brooke in the door. The woman instantly stops and removes herself from Brooke's father. Brooke's father stares at her.

"Brooke, this is—

"Not what I think? 'Cause I really wish it was, but it's not, Dad. How…how could you? Rubbing it in my nose…in Mom's!" Brooke was at the verge of tears and she was shouting.

"I—I haven't, it hasn't lasted long, sweetheart, I promise," Brooke's father replies.

Brooke gives an angry smile "Lasted long? Would you just hear yourself?"

Brooke's father then walks up to Brooke as he extends an arm to her shoulder. Brooke stares at his hand in her shoulder in repulse.

"Honey, I didn't want to hurt you or—

Brooke slaps her father in the face.

"Go to hell, Dad. You don't deserve my mother and I don't deserve you as a father as hell same. You're pathetic old man…you will rot in life you know? You'll rot and go down with it, all the way down to hell," Brooke was angrier than ever. She was disappointed at the maximum as she then pushes her father away and she storms away from her house in tears and out to her front yard. She cries and lets her tears flow, not wanting to stop.

Then the California mailman interrupts Brooke's cry and walks up to her.

"You've got mail, lady," the mailman said as he handed the mail to Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke said in between her cries. She then looks at it surprised what it was.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

**(Shadows and Regrets – Yellowcard)**

**I'm back, back in town, and everything has changed.  
I feel, feel let down, the faces stay the same.  
I see, see shadows of who we used to be.  
When I drive, drive so slow trough this memory.  
When we were only kids, and we were best of friends,  
And we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest. **

Peyton arrives at her apartment and enters. Rachel is there standing in a wedding dress.

"Peyton," Rachel said as she looks herself in the mirror with her wedding dress.

"Wow, Rachel, you look—

"Hot I know," Rachel finishes her sentence.

"I know the wedding's soon, but isn't it early to start picking wedding dresses?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, about that…there have been some changes with the wedding," Rachel said still looking at herself.

"What changes?" Peyton asked.

"We're moving the date of the wedding," Rachel responds.

"That's great, we can spend more time here and—

"Actually, no. The wedding has been moved earlier, very earlier in fact. It's in 2 days," Rachel comments.

"Oh," Peyton replies dryly.

"It's because Greg had this whole honeymoon planned out and it has to fit with work and the wedding. He can't do it later it'll tight his job more and he told me that he knows it's crazy, but he will get this wedding planned with a bunch of people for it to be in 2 days," Rachel explains.

"Yeah, I get it," Peyton said sadly. She felt loneliness approach her faster than ever.

"And another thing…the wedding is at Tree Hill," Rachel keeps up the news.

"Tree Hill?" Peyton keeps questioning.

"I am engaged to Tree Hill's mayor's son, you know?" Rachel was being sarcastic as she then looks at Peyton. "So, we're leaving tomorrow."

"But, it's just too soon," Peyton tells her problem.

"Sawyer, just trust me…I know it's soon, but it needs to be done."

"I know it's just…too fast," Peyton complains.

"Don't worry! We'll spend these days like if it were our last, ok?" Rachel tried to better the mood.

"No, it's not that it'll be bad, it's because Tree Hill…" Peyton explains.

"Oh my God, I get it now," Rachel understood. She then walks slowly and in difficulty with the tight wedding dress. She hugs Peyton and pats her in the back. "I'll have your back."

"Thanks," Peyton tries to smile.

"By the way, you've got mail," Rachel stated.

"Me?" Peyton asks as she approaches the mail in the table. She sees it and examines it…she is surprised by who it is.

**I heard, heard myself say things I take back.  
If I could, could re-tell, and make these stories last.  
I see, see shadows of who we'll always be.  
When I drive, drive these roads that made our memories.  
And we were only kids, and we were best of friends**

Haley, Nathan, and James are sitting in the couch having family time. They loved moments like these, always so memorable and loving. They were watching James's favorite cartoon.

James laughs at something comical in the cartoon and Haley nudges him cutely as well as Nathan rubs his hair in laughter.

"You love this show don't you?" Haley tries to make James talk.

"Yes, Mom," James answers concentrated on the show.

"You know, I used to hate TV shows when little," Nathan starts telling a story of him in the past. And you could just picture all of them as a family. Having their moments, in love, happy, it felt right. Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Haley said as she tried to stand up, but Nathan beat her to it.

"I'll get it, my lady," Nathan put a sexy look that made both him and Haley laugh.

"Don't ever do that face again, Nathan, you're going to traumatize poor cute James here. Right, James?" Haley said as she kissed him in the cheek.

Nathan opens the doorbell to a blonde woman, in her late 40s. She had a black eye, she was bruised in several parts in her face and she looked like a wreck.

"Nathan," Deb said. "I need help."

**And we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest.  
The shadows and regrets, let go of the rest.  
Everything has changed, the faces stay the same.  
****Everything has changed, the faces stay the same**

Lucas pulls over in Tree Hill Prison. Dan is waiting outside not in a jumpsuit, his hair shorter than ever, but he still had his Dan look and he ha his belongings in his hands. He smiles at the sight of Lucas.

"Lucas," Dan starts laughing of happiness "You came!"

He then is confused why Lucas goes around the car. And then he realizes that there was a child with him. A beautiful little girl, 5 years old, innocent, and at the same time scared.

Lucas holds Lillie's hand and walks up to Dan in plain sunlight.

Dan's mouth opens a bit to the sight of Lily. He knew exactly who she was, but he was surprised Lucas brought her.

"Is that…that's…

"Keith and my mother's daughter," Lucas completes. He looks at Lily and she's scared of Dan.

"What's her name…?" Dan is as equally scared as Lily.

"Lily Roe Scott," Lucas clears out. "Lily, say hello to Dan Scott. The man that killed your father…_our _father."

The harsh words panicked Lily as she hides behind Lucas and sneak peaks at Dan.

"He's the man that brought most of our future down. He's the man that our mother hates so much and he's the man that we have taught you to stay away for eternity," Lucas continues.

Dan then starts sobbing, he wanted to actually cry. He was completely saddened.

"Now that he's free he will approach you, but I won't let him, OK?" Lucas talks to Lily.

"He's scary," Lily whispers.

"He is. He's definitely scary," Lucas agrees. "But he's a coward and he will remain such for the rest of his life."

"Lucas…" Dan actually lets a tear out.

"Say goodbye, Lily, to this terrible, terrible man. Say goodbye to him for good," Lucas talks to Lily.

Lily doesn't even say goodbye instead she grabs Lucas's arm and she pulls him away wanting to leave.

"Bye, Dan," Lucas grins and turns around. Lily turns her head around and looks at Dan, but instantly looks away. Then they leave.

"Lily Scott," Dan sobs. "Lily Roe Scott…"

And from there and on you know that Dan was up to no good…

**When we were only kids and our time couldn't end,  
and how tall did we stand, with the world in our hands.  
And we were only kids, and we were best of friends,  
and we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest.  
The shadows and regrets, let go of the rest.  
The shadows and regrets, let go of the rest.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON…**


End file.
